


From the Moment I Met You

by jimnovaq



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Curses, F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimnovaq/pseuds/jimnovaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life turns topsy turvy for Bea Collins with the entrance of five insane members of a boyband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aHEM pretty much this whole fanfiction is outdated considering I wrote it in the Summer of 2012, but if you want to travel back in time a bit... this one's for you.

My body froze as I heard a few giggles erupt behind me.

"Stop it, Lou!" A girl's voice squealed.

"You know you love it" a crisp Yorkshire accent retorted.

A tired voice slurred out, “Quit it, you two.”

"Come on, let 'em 'ave their fun. Tickling neva 'urt no one" An Irish voice.

The moapy voice continued: "Expect my ears. Good god El, can you squeal."

"Oh shut it Zayn, you're just jealous Perrie's not ticklish."

"Well I can't help that, can I?" A girl’s smooth voice asked, a teasing kind of annoyed.

"Good evening, welcome to Hazel’s Restaurant and Bar, how many?" That was Christine. She had the door shift tonight.

I had just finished seating an elderly couple, which took a longer time than it should of considering they insisted in starting small talk. I knew it was my duty to go up to the group of young adults that I knew as One Direction and their girls to seat them.

I turned around, and walked up to Christine's booth. I could see that she was bursting to fan girl and so was I, but our boss is pretty strict. We've gotten a few hotshots over the years as were a cozy place in the heart of London and we're all supposed to be strictly professional. Erg. I had the sudden urge to throw myself at their feet and hang on and never let go. I'd have to be surgically removed. I restrained myself, wanting to keep my job but also wanting to die the honorable death of a fan girl.

"Hi," I spoke nervously. Nervously. I'm never nervous. Where did that come from. "How many?" I asked again, seeing as they never answered. But what a stupid question. Harry started to make a show of counting all eight of them, while Liam and Zayn sniggered.

            Louis smacked his crotch with the back of his hand, and said "Awh, stop being a douche Harry," then turned to me, "Eight. And a booth preferably please."

"Come this way," I muttered, and started walking them to my personal favorite booth.

Now this booth was literally perfect for them. Not only was it not too far from the door, easy accessible for a quick getaway if needed, it had a corner due to the oddly shaped room of the homey restaurant, with no windows. Interrupting fans were less common. And it was on my shift. Wink wink. Kidding. Hey. Don't judge.

I gestured to the table, stating "Ta-da!" quietly. Louis laughed at my awkward cheesiness, giving me a high five which I gladly accepted. I looked at Eleanor then, but she didn't seem to care, used to it I suppose. All the couples slid into the booth, Liam and Danielle not losing grip of their hand holding. Harry and Niall sat one at each end, the two happy-go-lucky singles.

I passed them menus as they proceeded to make an small talk, quite similar to the elderly couple I spoke to a moment before.

Niall kindly started, "It's quite a nice restaurant you got 'ere."

I didn't know how to respond for when I looked at him to pass him a menu, I caught his dazzling blue eyes staring at me, with a hint of a grin. So I blushed. All of them were staring at me, as I soon found out. I think I caught Harry wiggling his eyebrows at Zayn, and Danielle nudge Liam and whisper something in his ear. The silence was exceedingly uncomfortable. So I broke it.

"So...drinks?"

Louis responded surprisingly fast. "Cokes. All of us. Staying' sober for now, eh?” Perrie laughed at Lou's forwardness and nodded, as did they all.

"Sure" I didn’t bother to write it down, and told them I'll be back with their drinks and to ask for their order when I returned.

As I walked away, I heard someone comment: "Dibs"

\---

Now I won't say I was the hottest stuff at that little British joint that night but I'm not that bad looking. It helped that at 19 I was one of the youngest waitresses, others being early thirtyish. I wore my shoulder length hair in two braids that swung around my chin, and no make-up. I don't like to plaster the gunk on like so many girls do. I used to. That was before I started listening to One Direction. They made me see how beauty is on the inside, and if a boy really loves you he should fall in love with the real you, not your plastered face. I know, I know, that sounds cheesy as fuck, but hey, it's true.

 That night I was wearing the joint's uniform, a navy blue skirt that goes halfway down your thigh and a white short sleeved blouse. I had a small black skirt apron on as well, for keeping my pad and pen. It wasn't the sexiest outfit but it was comfortable and cute. Good enough for me.

So I came back with all eight of their cokes, feeling a bit foolish as I passed them around the half-moon table. They were deep in conversation, talking about hair. I let it pass. They're my boys.

"Ready to order?" I asked. No one seemed to notice me as Liam was getting quite hyped up when Harry commented about his sudden change to Bieber style.

            I stood there awkwardly, and right as I was about to ahem myself for the second time Niall almost shouted: “Oi! Let the girl get a fucking word out, will ya?” Then he turned to wink at me. I smiled graciously.

I repeated my question about their order, and proceeded down the line, starting with Harry.

"You, young man?" I was so very tempted to use their names, but knew that wouldn't be acceptable. Oh but I wanted to so bad.

"Um, the BLT and yea, um, that's it." He grinned at me cheekily. I grinned back. I nodded to Eleanor, and she claimed she's fine, just another coke.

Louis commented, "You sure you don’t want some carrots on the side?" He made the whole table erupt in laughter, clearly his intention.

I giggled as well, when Eleanor said "Oh, but of course." She then turned to me: "I thought that was a given?" Again we all laughed.

"Hah, what would you like Lou?" I couldn't stop it. It just came out. The table kind of...froze. "I...I...I mean...Sir. What would you like...uh Sir?" And yet again everyone burst out laughing.

"It's fine, just please, don't call me Sir. Not worthy of the name," he chuckled. "Paul McCartney's worthy of the name, and Elton John but not me."

Harry reached across Eleanor to pat his head. "Don't worry, boobear, soon."

"So you're a fan?" Liam asked I blushed and answered with an 'of course' that made Liam blush. Danielle looked on giggling.

"So you can say all our names then, right?" Zayn blurted. The coke had really woken him up.

"Yeah," I told him. "I mean, well, yeah."

Zayn stood up, unexpectedly. It was a half stand up really, as the table was pushed quite close to him. "Ready! Set! Go!" He smacked his hands together in a scissory clap.

"Harry Styles, Eleanor Calder, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Perrie Edwards, Liam Payne, Danielle Peazer and" I stopped for a breath, and smiled at him. "Niall Horan."

"Oh come on now, that's the basics. What was Niall's X Factor audition number?" Harry challenged.

I hesitated. I didn't want to seem like a creep. But hey. YOLO.

"232677"

Harry glanced at Niall, who smirked. "Yah. Looks like we got ourselves one loyal Directioner here. What's yer name?"

"Bea."

Liam asked: "So how'd you not scream and spasm out when we entered like most of our fans?"

I chuckled. "Oh, I was." Confused expressions shifted onto everyone’s faces. "In my mind."

"Hah, I'm impressed," Zayn stated. As Zayn continued to tell a story of a girl almost having a heart attack on him, I noticed Eleanor whisper something to Louis and Louis nod several times. When Lou caught my eye for a second, he smirked.

Eleanor squealed: "So hey, when's your shift over?" I could have died. I replied that at 10 o'clock I was free to leave, it being only 8:45pm now.

I swear I heard Louis mutter that "We can wait..."

"So, eh, yah want to hang out afterwards?" said the Irish accented voice. I looked at him, his puppy dog eyes, and his blonde ruffles. “We plan to hit the pub, if yeh wanna come along.” He smirked.

"Sure," I almost whispered. "I'd love that."

"Hey! Now we only need someone for Harry," Louis nearly shouted. Niall blushed, as did I, but Harry looked cool as a cucumber.

"I'm cool," he drawled out.

Zayn started to imitate him, while Liam sniggered. As much as I wanted to stay here forever and ever and ever I had to continue with my duty.

"So Louis, what will you be getting?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I took all their orders, and rushed off to the kitchen to pin up the little post its. It was there when one of the chefs approached me.

"Hey Bea, whatcha doing tonight?" He popped a smile that I suppose was supposed to look sexy and lustful, but on Marcus it just looked like he was trying too hard.

I smirked at him. He thought he knew what was coming next. My big speech that I gave him every Saturday night about how he shouldn't be flirting with waitresses on the job, and I have to study for my courses and yes, it was a Saturday night but I'm very close to flunking one so I better rush home at 10 o'clock to study, and I really would adore chilling with him but I know that he's just horny and I better stay away for now. He’s such a cute kid. If he wasn't a horny bastard and had some personality I might actually consider going out with him. "Actually Marcus, tonight I have a date."

I swear his eyes almost popped out of his head.

He stuttered before giving me excuses "But...don't you have studying to do?"

"Nope. Finished it all last night. Sorry Marc" I blew him a kiss, and proceeded out the door to collect other orders. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him giving me the finger. Ah well.

\---

Twenty minutes later...

I was balancing seven plates on my arms and bowl of carrots I gripped with my fingers. I approached my special booth. Damn, now it was the legendary booth of One Direction.

In silence, as not to interrupt their conversation, I placed the plates around the table permanently recording in my mind what they all ordered that night. God, I could take Liam's fork home and sell it on eBay for a millions bucks. Wasn't planning to though. I'd just take it home.

When Niall noticed the food coming around the table I could see his pure delight.

He smiled at me, saying "Hey, thanks Bea! Do yah recommend it?" I nodded; speechless at what his beautifulness was doing to me.

Excuse me for a moment.

asxdchvh8ycufihbhpwfoiei8pdiusov; aihpwe89fnhcwrfhyp9qwsic89ohsfi8we

Sorry, had to let that out.

He had ordered curry chicken, one of the house specials and immediately started digging in, ignoring any conversation he was a part of with the guys before. The others absent mindedly said thanks, shooting me a few grins which I blushed at. The talk had died down to a minimum, as everyone focused on food. I watched for a moment, kind of realizing how creepy that is but not really caring. Then I let them be.

\---

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes later...

"How's everyone doing?"

"Great!"

"It's cool"

"WUNDERBAR"

"Was the best meal in me life"

“Better than Nando’s hot chicken?”

“shut it, ‘arry”

Past tense was clearly from Niall. He glanced at me, probably seeing how tired I was or just wanting to be kind and said "'Ey, take a break for a while" He scooted over, squeezing Danielle so she almost sat on Liam's lap (Liam looked quite pleased). Niall patted the space besides him.

"Hah, I'd love to, but I'm on my shift here."

"Awh, come on, just for a couple minutes."

Everyone looked at me, beckoning. Zayn was mouthing, 'You know you want to'. I giggled.

"Ah, well," I sighed then, plopping myself down. Cheers from all eight of them.

Harry leaned across the table from me, over his food and whispered "Congratulations.” I stared back at him, confused. "You're officially a cool person now," he said, winking at me. I laughed. I don't know why, now when I think about it. It was a little rude of him, implying that I wasn't cool before. Not that he was wrong about that, I guess.

Danielle spoke my thoughts, or something similar at least.

"You implying something there Styles?"

"Only that she's stuck with us the rest of the night"

Niall looked at me, and asked "You okay with that?"

"Oh. Yes. Sure. Definitely.” I couldn't stop stuttering. It was something in the way he was, that made me want to sit there and stare forever. "Oh, but I...I...I'm still on my shift." I looked around franticly; sure my boss would be coming this way any second.

"Chillax," Liam said. "How much trouble could you get in?"

Boy, how little did he know.

"Quite a bit actually," I tittered. In a certain form of reassurance I would think, Niall slid his hand into mine from under the table and squeezed. I tensed for but a moment and relaxed.

Niall Horan. Niall Horan was holding my hand. Niall Horan was holding MY fucking hand.

I almost died.

I couldn't comprehend why. Or how. Or what. Or anything.  So I let it be. Happier than I’ve ever been in a long while. So when I started grinning really wide, it was hard to hide. Really hard to hide.

Liam loudly whispered to Danielle, “Hey, what’s going on over there...”

“None of your business, Liam James Payne,” she said as she winked at me.

Zayn then told Perrie to smack Liam for him, Perrie actually obliging. She smiled at Zayn while Liam acted horrified, and Zayn grinned back. Ah, love.

Harry then started talking about something then, something that happened that day, but I couldn’t pay attention. I was on top of the world.

\---

The time flew by. Louis kept up his stance of the sass master, Harry made inappropriate jokes, Niall and I flirted repeatedly. Taking a glance at my watch out of habit, I found I’d been sitting there for 20 minutes. Shit.

Perrie then spoke out. “Who’s that snazzed up man stopping at each table?” she questioned. Everyone’s head turned behind and I as well, peeked behind my shoulder.

Shit again.

“Fuck,” I murmured. Niall looked at me, a wondering expression. “My boss.” An understanding expression. Then a worried one. Then one that looked like he had a great idea. Niall quickly undid his hoodie’s zippered, took it off then handed it to me.

“How can this conceal me?” I spoke, annoyed. I thought, hey maybe I should just get up and pretend I’m writing down dessert orders. Maybe he won’t notice me. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

“Just put it on, quickly,” he rapidly sputtered. I considered ignoring him and getting up but as I peeked again I saw my manager was getting closer, three tables down.

I threw the green hoodie over my shoulders, sprouting my arms through the comfortable sleeves. It smelled like Niall. Yum. I then pulled the hood over my head, and tried to lean down near Niall, my face turned toward him. I skewered up my face, showing him how uncomfortable this attention was going to be.

What he did next was a total surprise. Total. Surprise.

He kinda gentle grabbed the right side of my face, as so when the manager came my face would be covered with his large, callused hand. And then he kissed me. Or well, excuse me, more like smashed his lips against mines. A good smash though. A passionate smash.

I didn’t know what to do. Now was defiantly not a good time to push him away. I didn’t want to push him away. But the truth was, I never kissed someone before. Niall was clearly experienced. I closed my eyes, remembering that from some old movie. I wrapped my arms around his head as well. I had watched my flat mate do that with a countless amount of boys on our living room couch. I’ll remember to thank her later.

What felt like a, well, a slug pushed against my lips, sliding across. I opened my mouth, and it entered, searching throughout my mouth. His tongue felt pleasant against mine, so I pushed closer to him. I could feel the lads stares as we snogged literally right in front of them but I didn’t care, This felt good. This felt right.

Our connection stayed unbroken, and I could feel the electricity pumping. He was eating out my face and I didn’t mind. I didn’t care about anything right then. Just that this should never stop.

I heard a slight “ahem” behind me. My mind, which was totally focused on this experience with Niall somehow managed to comprehend that this was my manager. I felt Niall push harder, him probably understanding as well. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and massaged Niall’s neck, playing with the hair that frayed his neck. I could tell that he was being cautious of not pushing down my hood, as he slowed down and just started being…well, passionate.

“Don’t mind them,” I heard Eleanor say. “They wouldn’t stop if there was an earthquake.” Oh bless her.

“Very well then,” he stated, probably turning his nose up with disgust at the sight in front of him. “I’ve been going around to most of the tables asking if they’ve seen a waitress with two short brown haired braids and blue eyes walk out the door or anything. And if she was your waitress has she come at all?”

A Yorkshire accent immediately responded, “Oh, she’s our waitress alright.” I must have imagined the jealous tone in Lou’s voice.

“I, uh, saw her walking through those, er, kitchen doors a few, uh, minutes ago,” a voice that was very recognizably Harry said.

“Really? Why thank you young man,” said the snubbed nose sonovabitch. He started to walk towards the kitchen when he turned around.

I felt his breath on me. Niall and I continued to snog.

“Um, excuse me, young sir, I would most appreciate it if you and your girlfriend would do that off Hazel’s premises.” He obviously spoke to Niall. We ignored him.

I could feel my managers arm reaching across my head. His suits sleeve brushed against my head. My heart froze as my whole body clenched.

He taped Niall on the shoulder. Right before speaking, Liam said loudly: “Eh, mister, we’ll tell them. Don’t fret.”

“You can scurry along to find your waitress now,” Louis added.

I would expect my manager to be kind of pissed at their rudeness, but as the customer is always right; he walked away.

The lads and girls continued to make conversation as not to seem suspicious and well, awkward (their only other option being watching us snog).

Niall hesitated. I took his lead. He gently removed his lips from mine, and put his head closer to mine, leaning his against my left side of my head.

“You wanna?” he croaked.

I took a moment for me to understand _. Wanna what? Wanna keep going? Why’d you stop and ask me?_ Then something clicked.

_Fuck yea._

I nodded, smiling to myself. My nod was but a small nudge of the head, so I was about to clarify with a spoken, “Yes.”

But he had seen.

Niall shifted in his seat, and I slid to the edge then straightened up. He looked at the lads, and I believe they understood as well. We were going to continue outside.

I kept the hood of Niall’s hoodie up, so Christine would not recognize me. It fit me comfortably. We slowly started walking to the door way, and I turned to look at Niall. He had a small grin practically plastered on his face, for it was there when we had broken off. His piercing blue eyes caught mine then so I winked at him cheekily. He laughed and grabbed my hand, engulfing his over mine.

I turned to look behind me for but a second, to see if the coast was clear. It was. However, someone caught my eye.

“Hey Niall,” I whispered. “What’s Harry’s phone number?”

I kinda shocked him with that question, but then I jerked my head towards the lads table. Harry was moodily staring into space at the table, oblivious to the fact that it was obvious he was jealous. All the boys had dates except him. He was probably wondering how that turned out, since he was considered the flirt of the band.

Niall reached into his butt pocket for his iPhone, and then handed it to me.

“Make the girl pretty, tall, and preferably one who smiles a lot,” he spoke softly with a sad smile.

“I’ve just the one.”

I texted Harry: _Its Bea._ Then I cut right to it. _You want me to set you up?_ I looked up at him, to see his response. His phone was out of his pocket in a flash and I saw him look around the room for Niall and me. When he caught my eye, he nodded, mouthing _Thank you._

I gave him two thumbs up, and turned back to Niall’s phone. I punched in my flat mate’s number and hit ‘Send text message’.

_Hey Dal, it’s Bea. Get dressed, I got you a date ;)_

In but a second, new text message popped up on the screen.

_He better be fit. and how much time I got? Need to put a face on this time of night._

_He’s super fit, don’t fret. Meet you in the lobby of our flat in 30._

_He better be sexier than Ryan Gosling and_ _Harry fuckin’ Styles combined. Cause you interrupted The Notebook and it was the rain scene. You know how I get._

I nearly choked on my spit.

_Chill babe._

_Luv you gurl xx_

_Remember, thirty minutes. xx_

I handed Niall back his iPhone, then placing my hand in his I lead him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

   Now, let me just say first off that there’s no Vegas rule when it comes to public places. Everything is out and about in London. That’s one major complication in the lives of the rich and famous. The paparazzi is every-fricking-where. So let me also say that Niall and I were extremely-fucking-lucky (his words actually, not mine) that there was none in sight. As soon as we stepped out of Hazel’s Niall got right down to it. As Liam would remark, it was on like Donkey Kong.

   I leaned up against the wall and he started to caress my face. He stared deep into my eyes, penetrating my soul as I felt I was about to burst, and shatter into a million tiny pieces. All of this was happening so fast, I only met the guy an hour ago. Some closed minded people refuse to believe that things like this happen. You just have to let it.

   He brought his lips to mine, and placed his tongue inside my mouth. Our lips fit together and our tongues battled for dominance. His retainer clashed against my teeth but that only made me want to continue. Niall pushed off the hood that concealed my face and I felt the cold night air sting my cheeks. My fingers fiddled with the hair that hung on his neck, I twirled them around my finger repeatedly. It caused him to softly bite down on my bottom lip, which triggered me to cling to his upper back.

   Niall’s hands also started to wander. They slide down my thigh, up and down, up and down and then he tried to go up my skirt. I gently pushed his hand away and I think he realized then what I had realized moments before. We were on the street in the middle of London. We needed to calm down.

   Neither of us wanted to though. In an unspoken agreement, we reluctantly broke off the glue that had stuck our faces together and stared at each other. I wrapped my arms around his waist, embracing him in a hug. He kissed the top my head.

   Niall then proceeded with the mighty task of kissing every pore on my fucking face. I was quite certain that I would never wash my face again.

    Right then an elderly lady, looking around early eighties, passed by. She was wagging her finger and clucked her tongue at us, murmuring comments quite comprehensibly around the likes of “If only your parents knew” and “Back in my day…” and “Simply preposterous…” Niall and I glanced at each other and out came a fit of giggles. The lady looked behind her at the sound of our laughter and was shaking her head. Hah, if only she knew what we had been doing minutes before.

   I sighed and slumped against the wall. Niall coolly placed his back on the red brick wall and followed suit. Suddenly I turned to him.

   "Why me? “I blurted out. Ah, well, might as well ask now.

   “You were the only thing in there bearable to look at,” he said with a sly grin.

    I playfully pushed him off his balance with my jutting out my hip unexpectedly. He reacted by jokingly throwing a punch at me only to stop it right before it hit my face. He swung his legs over mine and kissed me lightly on the forehead, not caring about my fringe, or the blemishes and whiteheads and how sweaty I was.

   And I swear, that’s when I knew.

   I was starting to like him

   A lot.

   And it was happening so fast.

\---

“Vas happenin’ brother!? Vas happenin’ sister!?” Zayn had burst out of Hazel’s doorway and nearly made me fly out of my skin. From the look on Niall’s face, the feeling had come across him as well.

“What the frick Zayn,” he said, sounding annoyed.

   Zayn replied with a chill “Oh, we’re all done. They sent me out to notify you” At the look that came across my face he hurriedly said, “Oh don’t worry, another waitress took our check.” My expression didn’t change. “Your manager is still looking for you so I’m going to go return your apron very secretly and we’ll all be out in a second.”

   He spun my frozen body around, undid the bow and whipped it off me. I heard a slam and I knew that he had gone. I moaned.

_Why did I go off with Niall what the frickle frackle was I thinking._

   “I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m fucking dead. Awh frickity frack frack frick I’m dead. John, Paul, George and Ringo, I am dead.”

   “More like fired or something,” Niall whispered. “Sorry babe.” He genuinely looked concerned.

   “Basically translates to dead.”

   “Why?”

   “How are we going to eat? How am I supposed to pay for Uni?  I don’t have much left in my back account.  Awh, Dalia better have not gone on a shopping spree this month. I’ll murder her. Oh fuck, she’s going to murder me first. I’ve had this job forever. I’m going to murder me. Murder me Niall. Murder me.”

   “Chill Bea. You’ll figure it out,” he soothed into my ear as he started to massage my shoulders. “The pub’s a good idea at a time like this. Drink all the fricking hate away.”

   I took a deep breath. I felt a slight chill go across my spine when my nerves notified my brain Niall was massaging me. It felt so relaxing. I understood what a fricked up situation I was in. I compromised with myself that tonight I would forget it all. I would enjoy myself for once. So I said: “Hey. You are absolutely right. I‘ll tell Dalia when I get the chance.”

   “That’s the spir’!”

   I spun around and grinned at him. Damn I can get so bipolar sometimes. But I could get used to the way his blue eyes stare into me. I could get used to being myself around a guy.

   That moment Louis and Eleanor and Zayn and Perrie and Liam and Danielle all walked out Hazel’s. Harry followed behind them, not necessarily close. When he saw me, he practically pounced.

   “Who is she? How old is she? What’s she look like? Is she fit? She better be fit. She better be fitter than Katy Perry and Cher Lloyd combined. That would be the women wouldn’t it Niall? Fuck yea. So where are we meeting her? At the club? When’s she coming?”

   “Calm down,” I chuckled. “Her name is Dalia, she’s my cousin and flat mate. She’s eighteen, and she’s pretty damn fit so chill.”

   “Fitter than Kat-“

   “Just shut your trap Harry,” I quickly interrupted.

   “Well does she like pussycats because-“

   “We’re meeting her at our flat, in the lobby downstairs and you can talk to her all you want then okay, because I’m not going to go through every single detail of her life okay? Okay.”

   That got him.

   Louis just had to respond with a, “Harry can’t talk to girls like a normal human being though. He has to appear all god like… don’t cha Harry?”

   Now Harry was one to retort with a shut up.

   Eleanor, Perrie, Danielle and I all understood what Louis was talking about. Harry had the charm of a…a…well, yeah a god. I can’t even find another word.

   We all walked to where the cars were parked.  Zayn, Perrie, Liam, Danielle and Niall all clambered into Zayn’s van. After a quick word with Louis about the address and easiest directions, I too went in.  Louis, Harry and Eleanor all got into Louis’s car. We just couldn’t break up couples, could we?

   I thought for a second that I and Niall should go to Louis’s car so we wouldn’t be all squished in the back of Zayn’s van. But then again, I really didn’t want to sit with Harry; he’d keep bothering me. And Louis would be making disapproving faces like noticed he did when I was being a flirty at the table with Niall. When I turned back to look at Harry in the restaurant, I couldn’t help but notice Louis looking annoyed.

   I gave Zayn the directions to my flat and proceeded to nestle myself into Niall’s arms. I could have stayed right there forever. As Zayn revved up the engine and backed out of the space, Liam shouted “To Bea’s flat, and beyond!”


End file.
